projekt_eurosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
EURoS Regelwerk
EURoS ist die Abkürzung für E'infaches '''U'niverselles 'Ro'llenspiel-'S'ystem. Das System ist so konstruiert, dass es sehr einfach und ohne viel Aufwand genutzt werden kann, um Geschichten in allen denkbaren Welten aus Filmen und Büchern nachzuspielen und neue zu erfinden. Falls dies nicht ohne weiteres möglich ist, lassen die Regeln es problemlos zu, sie an bestimmte Bedingungen anzupassen. Die Regeln sind weiterhin so angeordnet, dass sie zum einen '''logisch aufeinander aufbauen, wobei sie an Komplexität zunehmen, während ihre Notwendigkeit aber sinkt. Wenn man also einzelne Elemente nicht verwenden will, weil sie einem nicht gefallen oder zu kompliziert sind, stellt das kein Problem dar - das Spiel funktioniert trotzdem. Die Komplexität ist in 5 Stufen aufgebaut, von denen jedoch Stufe 1 (die Grundregeln, EURoS 1) für ein einfaches Spiel bereits genügt. Weitere Elemente werden nach und nach hinzugefügt. Das EURoS Regelwerk ist im Rahmen dieses Wikis kostenfrei zugänglich. Eine PDF-Version wird folgen. Seite soll noch formatiert werden. Siehe [[To-Do-Liste].] EURoS - Einfaches, Universelles Rollenspiel-System ergänzen: Was ist Rollenspiel, was genau ist EURoS und warum könnte ich es spielen wollen? EURoS 1: Die Grundregeln Jeder Charakter hat 8 Eigenschaften (Zauberer 9), die beschreiben, was er kann. Diese sind: Wer es schafft, mit einer gewissen Anzahl an (6-seitigen) Würfeln zusammengezählt höchstens seinen Wert zu werfen, dem gelingt die Aktion, die er gerade unternimmt. Man nennt dies eine Probe. Und Proben wirft man nur, wenn der Ausgang ungewiss ist. Niemand muss eine Probe werfen um sich die Schuhe zu binden und ein Schreinermeister muss z.B. auch keine werfen, wenn er mit einem Hammer einen Nagel in in Brett hauen möchte. Je schwieriger eine solche Probe ist, desto mehr Würfel '''müssen geworfen werden (normal von 1 – 4, in Extremfällen aber deutlich mehr!). Außerdem werden ihm '''Punkte von seinem Eigenschaftswert abgezogen, falls die Situation für ihn momentan erschwert wird (wenn er z.B. abgelenkt wird). Ausnahme-Regel: Zeigen bei einer Probe alle geworfenen Würfel eine 1, so ist diese immer bestanden! Fällt bei einer Probe mit einem Würfel eine 6, so ist diese nicht unbedingt bestanden, auch wenn der Wert 6 oder höher ist. Es muss ein neuer Würfel hinzugenommen werden, um die nächsten 6 Schritte abzutesten (hier kann eine 1 erneut retten!). Fällt erneut eine 6 und der Eigenschaftswert ist über 12, wird der Vorgang wiederholt.Blocksatz-Text. Beispiel: Alrik hat MU 8 und möchte über einen schmalen aber tiefen Abgrund springen. Der Spielleiter bestimmt, dass nur ein Würfel geworfen werden muss und Alriks Spieler würfelt eine 6. Er muss einen Würfel hinzunehmen und würfelt eine 2 → 6 + 2 = 8 → Die Probe ist dennoch bestanden. Hätte der Spieler eine 3 geworfen, wäre die Probe misslungen und Alrik nicht gesprungen. Hier enden die Grundregeln. Im Folgenden erfahrt ihr, wie ihr Charaktere erstellt und verbessert, wie ihr kämpft, die Regeln verfeinert und zaubert. Die Regeln bauen dabei aufeinander auf und werden zunehmend (etwas) komplexer. Sie sind zum Spiel aber nicht zwingend notwendig. Wählt nur das, was ihr für euer Spiel wollt und braucht. Viel Spaß beim Spiel! . EURoS 2: Einfache und oft notwendige Regeln Einfache Zauberei Spielst du einen Zauberwirker? Du kannst maximal so viele Zauber wirken, wie dein Wert in ZA ist (Eigenschaft Zauberei). Führe dazu eine Strichliste. Jedes mal, wenn dein Charakter für wenigstens 12 Stunden am Stück keine Magie eingesetzt hat, radiere einen Strich weg. Wenn du etwas zaubern willst, legt dein Spielleiter die Schwierigkeit (wenigstens 2) und Erschwernis dafür fest. Bestehst du, tritt der gewünschte Effekt ein. Aber Achtung: Jeder Strich gibt dir eine zusätzliche Erschwernis von 1! . Qualität (QU) und Vergleichsproben Liefern sich 2 Charaktere einen Wettstreit, so wird ein Vergleich fällig. Beide werfen die selbe Probe. Erleichterungen und Erschwernisse werden individuell beachtet! Der Charakter, der mehr Punkte bis zu seinem Wert übrig hat, hat die höhere Qualität (QU). Die höhere QU gewinnt. Bei Gleichstand wird wiederholt. Beispiel: Armdrücken. Charakter 1: Stärke 6, Wurf 4 → Qualität 2. Charakter 2: Stärke 5 Wurf 2 → Qualität 3. Charakter 2 Gewinnt. . Charaktererschaffung Bevor du dich mit der Charakterschaffung anfängst, lade dir den Charakterbogen aus dem Anhang herunter und lege ihn bereit. Dann geht es los: Es gibt 2 Möglichkeiten, Charaktere zu erschaffen: Bauen oder Würfeln. Notiere dir aber, bevor du dich entscheidest, bei jeder Eigenschaft einen Punkt. Bauen: Verteile 27 Punkte auf deine 8 (oder 9 für Zauberwesen) Eigenschaften (Höchstwert 7 pro Eigenschaft, aber wenigstens 2!). Würfeln: Wirf für jede deiner Eigenschaften einen Würfel und rechne das Ergebnis zu der bereits notierten 1. Ein Nicht-Zauberwesen wirft einen zusätzlichen Würfel und verteilt die Punkte (nur höchstens einen je Eigenschaft, dabei keine Eigenschaft über 7! Überzählige Punkte verfallen). Boni: Je nachdem welche Art von Wesen du spielst, kannst du (egal ob du den Charakter erstellt oder erwürfelt hast) noch bis zu 3 Eigenschaften um insgesamt 3 Punkte steigern. Zwerge sind z.B. stärker als die meisten anderen Rassen und womöglich handwerklich begabter, Elfen vielleicht zauberkräftiger und geschickter, Menschen vielleicht mutiger und/ oder etwas anderes. Seid kreativ oder orientiert euch am Anhang. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast soeben einen individuellen Charakter erschaffen! Auf diese Weise erstellte Charaktere entsprechen von ihren Werten her etwa Personen, die gerade ihre erste Berufsausbildung abgeschlossen haben. Wenn die Charaktere erfahrener sein sollen, beispielsweise ihren Meistertitel erworben haben, bringe die notwendige Eigenschaft einfach auf einen Wert von mindestens 10. Außerdem empfiehlt es sich für solche Fälle, mit Fähigkeiten (siehe EURoS 4) zu spielen. . Steigerung von Werten Steigerung von Werten: Während des Spiels führst du eine Strichliste hinter deinen Eigenschaften, wie oft du diese verwendest. Jeden fünften Strich setzt du durch die vorherigen vier. Dieses nennen wir einen Block (Verwende zur Notiz am besten einen radierbaren Stift!). Erzielst du eine Anzahl von Blöcken, die deine aktuelle Stufe der Eigenschaft erreicht, markierst du dir hinter der Eigenschaft eine gebundene Steigerung (in Form eines kleinen "+" hinter der Eigenschaft oder Stufe). Man kann höchstens 2 gebundene Steigerungen bei jeder Eigenschaft notieren! Radiere außerdem die Hälfte der Blöcke wieder weg (echt gerundet!). Hast du bereits beide Steigerungen notiert, radiere wieder die Hälfte weg und mache im weiteren Spiel keine neuen Striche mehr. Nach jedem Abenteuer gibt der Spielleiter jedem Spieler eine (bei besonders langen Abenteuern vielleicht auch 2) freie Steigerung. Jede Steigerung, die ein Spieler ausgibt (gebundene Steigerungen werden wegradiert!), steht für einen Würfel. Der Spieler versucht mit seinen Steigerungen seinen aktuellen Eigenschaftswert zu überwürfeln. Gelingt ihm dies, so bekommt er die nächst höhere Stufe jener Eigenschaft und radiert die verbliebenen Blöcke dahinter weg. Gelingt es ihm nicht, so muss er neue Steigerungen sammeln und kann es später erneut versuchen (Eine halbe Steigerung hast du ja wenigstens schon!). Gebundene Steigerungen können nur für ihre jeweilige Eigenschaft verwendet werden, freie beliebig. Die maximale Eigenschaftsstufe liegt bei 18. Nicht verwendete freie Steigerungen verfallen. Beispiel: Dein Charakter hat einen KL-Wert von 8. In den vergangenen Abenteuern hast du fleißig deine Hirnzellen genutzt und dir so über die Strichliste eine gebundene Steigerung erarbeitet. Am Ende des Abenteuers versuchst du nun, deine KL zu steigern und nimmst dafür die freie Steigerung dazu, um überhaupt über 8 Würfeln zu können. Du Würfelst: 6 + 5 → 11. Du hast deinen Wert von 8 überboten und ab sofort einen KL-Wert von 9. . EURoS 3: Lebenspunkte, Kampf und Ausrüstung Kampf Die Situation scheint zu eskalieren und ihr wollt anfangen, schlagkräftigere Argumente auszuteilen? Die Kampfrunde beginnt immer der Charakter mit dem höchsten MU. Danach der mit dem nächst kleineren Wert usw. Bei Gleichstand: QU. . Lebenspunkte (LeP), Schadenspunkte (ScP) und Heilung Jeder Charakter hat 10 + (ST+ST+GE+MU)/2 Lebenspunkte. Dabei wird echt gerundet! Beispiel: ST = 4, GE = 3, MU = 2 → 10 + ((4 + 4 + 3 + 2 = 13) / 2 = 6,5 = ) 7 = 17 LeP. Sinken die LeP auf 0, ist der Charakter kampfunfähig, jedoch noch erschwert und stark eingeschränkt handlungsfähig. Sinken sie weiter auf den halben negativen Wert (im Beispiel also -9), wird der Charakter bewusstlos. Sinken sie auf den vollen negativen Wert (im Beispiel also -17), ist der Charakter tot. Regeneration Befinden sich die LeP über 0, regeneriert der Charakter 1W6 ("ein 6-seitiger Würfel" → das Ergebis des Wurfes) LeP in jeder Ruhephase von mindestens 6 Stunden. Wird er gestört, gibt es Abzüge! Sind die LeP auf 0 oder darunter, regeneriert er nur 1W6-3 LeP (muss von seinem Ergebnis des Wurfes mit dem 6-seitigen Würfel also 3 Punkte abziehen). So kann er auch unter 0 Punkte kommen - was bedeuten würde, dass er LeP verliert! Ein Heilkundiger wäre hilfreich! Schaden Grundsätzlich gilt: Schadenspunkte (ScP) = QU + Waffenbonus (siehe Tabelle). Gewürfelt wird für Angriffe immer auf ST, GE oder HW. Beispiel: Alrik schlägt seinen Gegner mit einem Knüppel. Bei dem Knüppel steht, dass mit ST angegriffen wird und dass er einen Bonus von +2 ScP verursacht. Der Angriff ist durchschnittlich leicht (Schwierigkeit 2). Alrik würfelt mit zwei Würfeln gegen seine Stärke und erzielt eine QU 3. Dazu rechnet er den Bonus von 2 ScP und verursacht 5 Schadenspunkte. Heilkunde Verletzungen werden über GH kuriert. Bei einer gelungenen Probe regeneriert der Behandelte bei der nächsten Regeneration QU Punkte mehr. Es sind keine negative Qualitäten möglich! Beispiel: Alrik musste im Kampf gegen 3 Schläger übel einstecken und hat nun -2 LeP. Sein elfischer Freund Baldarin versucht sich an einer Heilkunde Probe, um ihn zu heilen. Der Spielleiter beschließt, dass die Probe durchschnittlich leicht (Schwierigkeit 2) ist. Baldarin würfelt also mit 2 Würfeln gegen seinen GH Wert und kommt auf eine QU 2. Wenn Alrik das nächste mal einen Regenerationswurf macht, rechnet er also 1W6 - 3 + 2. Es wären also Ergebnisse zwischen 0 und 5 möglich. . Waffentabelle . Ausrüstungstabelle Die Tabelle hat keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Es sollen nur einige Denkanstöße gegeben werden, was beachtet werden könnte und müsste. Die angegebenen Preise sollen eher der Orientierung dienen. Der Preis richtet sich immer nach Angebot und Nachfrage. Der Einkaufspreis für das Material um etwas herzustellen, liegt bei etwa 1/3 des Listenpreises. Das Gewicht ist in kg. angegeben. Die Schwierigkeit nennt die Grundschwierigkeit um den Gegenstand herstellen oder finden zu können. In Klammern ist die dazu notwendige Eigenschaft oder Fertigkeitsstufe angegeben. Ob eine Probe gerade möglich ist und wie sie modifiziert wird, entscheidet der Spielleiter. Es ist nicht bei allem möglich, es auf Reisen herzustellen, zumal meist Material nötig ist. * Die Rüstung und ihr Schutz gelten immer für eine Vollkörperrüstung inklusive Helm. Sind die Helden zu cool um einen Helm zu tragen und der Gegner trifft sie am Kopf (was natürlich immer noch erschwert ist, jedoch im akuten Fall weniger), sind sie es selber Schuld. Außerdem ist sämtliches notwendiges "Unterzeug und Überzeug" mitgerechnet, weswegen z.B. nicht noch eine zusätzliche Schutzwirkung erzielt werden kann, wenn man noch ein Gambeson unter der Platte trägt - es ist quasi schon da. EURoS 4: Fertigkeiten Wenn ihr mit diesen Regeln spielt, bekommt jeder Charakter bei der Erschaffung noch 3 Fertigkeiten dazu. Was bedeutet das? Jede Eigenschaft umfasst eine große Menge an Fertigkeiten. Und nicht in allen ist man gleich gut! Ein Schmied wird z.B. wesentlich besser im Schmieden sein als ein Tischler, obwohl beide die Eigenschaft "Handwerk" benutzen. Um diesen Umstand darzustellen, gibt es Fertigkeiten. Eine Fertigkeit zu erwerben, kostet 4 Blöcke und ist ab Eigenschaftsstufe 3 möglich. Fertigkeiten umfassen eine eingeschränkte Menge an Tätigkeiten, in denen der Charakter über mehr Wissen als der Durchschnitt verfügt. Werden Fertigkeiten bei Proben aktiviert (worauf der Spieler aufmerksam machen muss, der Spielleiter hat aber das letzte Wort), kann man die Probe mit einem Würfel weniger würfeln (die Schwierigkeit also senken). Sind mehrere Stufen betroffen, kann man sie alle (bis zu 3) nutzen um Würfel abzuziehen. Wird eine bestimmte Fertigkeit vom Spielleiter gefordert, so ist sie für alle, welche die Fertigkeit nicht besitzen, um ihre Stufe schwieriger (nicht erschwert!). Man kann bei jeder Probe höchstens 3 Fertigkeiten gleichzeitig einsetzen! Fertigkeiten sind immer in bis zu 3 Stufen gestaffelt. Die erste Fertigkeit beschreibt das Tätigkeitsgebiet, die zweite ein "Ding" und die dritte eine Gruppe, welche das Ding in einer Übergruppe umfasst (siehe Beispiel). Eine Fertigkeit die auf einer anderen aufbaut, ist erst 3 Eigenschaftsstufen später erwerbbar (Stufe 2 also ab Eigenschaft auf 6, Stufe 3 ab Eigenschaft auf 9 Punkten). Das gilt auch schon bei der Charaktererstellung! Zudem können die Fertigkeiten teurer werden; möchte man für die selbe Stufe einer Eigenschaft eine Fertigkeit erwerben, in der man für diese Stufe bereits eine Fertigkeit erworben hat, kostet dies immer die Hälfte mehr (die 2. Fertigkeit also statt 4 nun 6 Blöcke, eine dritte statt 6 nun 9 Blöcke, eine 4. statt 9 nun 14 Blöcke usw.)! Beispiel: Alrik ist Schmied und hat sich für die Eigenschaft Handwerk die Stufe 1 Fertigkeit "Schmieden" gekauft. Wenn es darum geht etwas zu Schmieden, ist die Probe für ihn jetzt eine Stufe weniger schwer. Er will sich außerdem auf die Schmuckherstellung spezialisieren und hat sich daher auf "Schmieden" aufbauend die Stufe 2 Fertigkeit "(Schmieden) ... von Ringen" gekauft. Sollte er also beispielsweise einen Ring schmieden wollen oder einen geschmiedeten Ring in seinem Wert beurteilen, so wäre die Probe für ihn zwei Stufen weniger schwierig. In Zukunft möchte er sich noch, zu seiner Stufe 2 Fertigkeit ("... von Ringen") die Stufe 3 Fertigkeit "... von Schmuck" kaufen. Da diese eine mehrere Gruppen umfassende Kategorie ist (z.B. Ringe, Halsketten, Armbänder etc.), konnte er sie nicht bereits auf Stufe 2 kaufen. Wenn er sie erworben hat, ist seine Probe um einen Ring zu schmieden 3 Stufen weniger schwierig, da 3 Fertigkeiten diese Tätigkeit betreffen. Würde er sich aber die Stufe 2 Fertigkeit "(Schmieden) ... von Armreifen" kaufen, würde ihn das statt der üblichen 4 nun 6 Blöcke kosten. Senkt man durch seine Fertigkeiten die Anzahl der Würfel unter 1, so bekommt man für die Probe einen Bonuspunkt auf die Eigenschaft (also bis zu 3). Es kann sein, dass es für eine Fertigkeit keine gut ersichtliche zweite oder dritte Stufe gibt. Lasst diese dann einfach nach Absprache mit dem Spielleiter aus. Im Kampf wird der Spielleiter immer die Stufe 1 Fertigkeit "Kämpfen" fordern. Diese kann (je nach normalerweise eingesetzter Waffe) entweder in GE, ST oder HW erworben werden. Ist sie nicht vorhanden, ist der Angriff den Regeln folgend immer eine Stufe schwieriger. *Durch Kochen kann weit mehr erzielt werden, als bloß die reine Sättigung - Gutes Essen kann motivieren, stärken, Heilungsprozesse fördern und vieles mehr. Kochen wird, wegen der Vielfalt an Möglichkeiten, erst in EURoS 5 beschrieben und hier eher der Vollständigkeit halber aufgeführt. **Alchemie und ähnliche Handwerke bringen häufig sehr spezielle Effekte hervor. Sie sind wegen ihrer erhöhten Vielfältigkeit in EURoS 5 genauer beschrieben und hier eher der Vollständigkeit halber aufgeführt. ***Magie ist, wenn man sie mit Fertigkeiten versehen will, ein sehr komplexes Themengebiet. Es ist daher hier zwar aufgeführt, wird aber erst in EURoS 5 beschrieben. Erweiterte Kampf-Fertigkeiten Ihr wollt mit Schilden kämpfen oder zwei Waffen effektiv auf einmal führen? Dann seit ihr hier genau richtig! Wird eine der folgenden Fertigkeiten im Kampf verwendet, wird allein für sie die 3-Fertigkeiten Begrenzung aufgehoben. Möchte man einfach nur in jeder Hand eine Waffe führen, so ist das kein Problem. Man muss sich nur vor jedem Angriff für eine Waffe entscheiden. Schildkampf I ist eine Fertigkeit der Stufe 2 (auf eine Fertigkeit der Stufe 1, die mit einem Schild in der Hand Sinn macht, wie Schwerter) und ermöglicht das sinnvolle Verwenden von Schilden. Wird mit dieser Fertigkeit ein Schild geführt, so wird der eigene Angriff um einen Punkt weniger erschwert, als es bei der Ausrüstung steht. Schildkampf II ist einer Fertigkeit der Stufe 3. Mit Ihr bekommt der Gegner einen zusätzlichen Punkt Erschwernis auf seine Angriffe. Beidhändiger Kampf ist eine Fertigkeit der Stufe 3 (auf alle einhändig geführten Waffen mit der Fertigkeitsstufe 2 anwendbar, z.B. Schwerter und Dolche). Mit ihr ist es möglich, für zwei zusätzliche Würfel beim Angriff die Waffenboni beider gerade getragener Waffen zu nutzen. (Bedenkt die Gegenrechnung: Senkung der Erschwernis um 1, da es sich ja immer noch um eine Fertigkeit handelt! Im Endeffekt also nur 1 zusätzlicher Würfel!) Etwas grundsätzliches noch: Man kann nicht möglich mehr als eine Zweihandwaffe gleichzeitig zu nutzen. . EURoS 5: Komplexere und Detailregeln . Herstellung von Gegenständen . Kochen . Alchemie . Zauberei und Übernatürliches mit EURoS 5 Diese Regeln lösen jene aus EURoS 2 weitgehend ab. Ihr müsst in eurer Gruppe und mit eurem Spielleiter abstimmen, ob ihr sie benutzen wollt. Eure Charaktere erhalten bei ihrer Erstellung keine beliebigen 3 Fertigkeiten, sondern eine Zauberschule und 2 Zauber (s.u.). Eine Ausnahme bilden die Begabten; diese erhalten zusätzlich zu ihrer "Zauberschule" 2 normale Fertigkeiten! Zauber sind Fertigkeiten der Stufe 2, mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen, die dies mit sich bringt. Anders als normale Fertigkeiten kann man sie jedoch nicht wirken, wenn man sie nicht erworben hat. Und es gibt keine Zauberfertigkeiten der Stufe 3. Dafür können alle Zauberwirker bestimmte "große" Zauber erlernen, die besondere Voraussetzungen mit sich bringen. Wenn Zauberwirker einen Zauber wirken, erhalten viele von ihnen für das Wirken eine "Flux". Diese Abkürzung steht für "magische Fluktuation". Für jede angesammelte Flux erhält euer Charakter eine Erschwernis von 1 beim Zaubern! . Zauberschulen (Fertigkeiten der Stufe 1): Magier Auch Zauberer, Hexen oder Hexer. Wirken Magier Magie, nehmen sie zum Würfeln der Probe eine Stufe Flux auf sich. Sie können höchstens ZA Flux auf sich nehmen. Um Flux abzubauen, muss ein Magier "Rückkopplungseffekte" auf sich nehmen: Flux abzubauen kostet ihn, für jede Flux, deren aktuelle Stufe in LeP. Ein Abbau von 5 auf 4 Flux kostet z.B. 5 LeP. Dies ist ihnen in jedem ruhigen Moment möglich, jedoch höchstens einmal in jeder im Spiel vergangener Stunde. Magier können auch zusätzlich Blutmagie erlernen. Die Regeln zum Wirken von Blutmagie, sind unten ausführlich beschrieben. (Kosten zum Erwerb: 4 Blöcke, allerdings ohne neue Zauber). Bei Blutmagie wirkenden Magiern, erzeugen Schnitte auch Flux. Die Schnitte bekommen jedoch dadurch keine Erschwernis! . Elfen, Geister, Feen und Ähnliche Teil dieser Zauberschule ist die Sicht auf die Magie als natürlichen Bestandteil des Lebens. Wirken solche Zauberwirker Magie, nehmen sie zum Würfeln der Probe eine Stufe Flux auf sich. Sie können höchstens ZA Flux auf sich nehmen. Für je 6 h, in denen nicht gezaubert wurde, baut sich ein Flux'teil' ab (Flux 4 besteht z.B. aus 4 Fluxteilen, Flux 7 aus 7 usw.). Allen wissenschaftlich arbeitenden Zauberkundigen ist es ein Rätsel, wie diese Form der Magie funktioniert. . Begabte Jeder, der das Flux beherrscht, war zu Beginn seines Lebens einmal nur ein Begabter. Sie können keine Zauber erwerben. Sie können alle kleinen Zauber wirken. Da ihnen jedoch die Fertigkeit fehlt, wirken sie alle Zauber mit einer Schwierigkeit höher als deren Grundstufe, wobei der Spielleiter zusätzliche Auflagen machen kann. Wirken Begabte Magie, nehmen sie zum Würfeln der Probe eine Stufe Flux auf sich. Sie können höchstens ZA Flux auf sich nehmen. Begabte bauen je 12 Stunden, in denen nicht gezaubert wurde, ein Flux'teil' ab (Stufe 4 besteht z.B. aus 4 Fluxteilen, Stufe 7 aus 7 usw.). Haben sie einmal eine Zauberschule (z.B. Zauberer) und ihren ersten Zauber erworben, verlieren sie ihren Status als Begabte und können ihn nicht zurückgewinnen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt können sie also nur noch erworbene Zauber wirken. . Paktierer Theoretisch kann jeder zum Paktierer werden, der es irgendwie schafft, die Aufmerksamkeit eines ausreichend mächtigen Dämons auf sich zu ziehen. Haben sie dies geschafft, bietet der Dämon ihnen unter Umständen Teile seiner Macht an, wenn der künftige Paktierer im Gegenzug einige Gefallen für den Dämon erledigt. Stimmt man hier zu, ist der Pakt geschlossen. Paktierer schließen daher, um einen neuen Zauber zu erlernen, eine Vertiefung ihres Paktes ab. Zum Wirken müssen sie "Dienste" nachträglich abarbeiten, wobei sie max. ZA Dienste auf sich nehmen können. Einen erworbenen kleinen Zauber zu wirken, kostet nur einen kleinen Dienst (z.B. "Erhebe heute Abend dein Glas auf mich", "Danke mir laut und ehrlich" o.ä.). Erworbene große Zauber kosten große Dienste (z.b. „Gehe zu Ort XY und tue dies oder sorge für jenes“ Die Aufgabe muss nicht zwingend „böse“ sein!). Einen großen Dienst auf sich zu Laden, entspricht dem auf sich nehmen von 2 kleinen Diensten. Paktierer können außerdem, wenn sie einen Zauber wirken wollen den sie nicht erworben haben, um Effekte "bitten". Bei einem Zugeständnis bekommen sie einen schweren Dienst, der 3 kleinen Diensten entspricht (und Aufgaben beinhaltet, die meist moralisch fragwürdig bis hin zu offen böse sind). Bei nachträglichem Erwerb erhält der Spieler für 12 beliebige, bereits erworbene Blöcke (die er wegradiert!) die Eigenschaft Zauberei auf Stufe 3, die Fertigkeit "Paktiererei" und einen kleinen Zauber nach Wahl. . Geweihte … sind Priester und/ oder Schamanen mit einem starken Moralkodex*, den sie durch Indoktrination erworben haben. Das brechen dieses Kodex führt zu (vorübergehendem) Verlust der Kräfte. Ein Bußgang zum Zurückerlangen wird nötig (vgl. Paktierer: großer Dienst). Teil von jedem Kodex ist, dass die Magie nur für höhere Ziele und nicht zur persönlichen Bereicherung eingesetzt wird. Wirken Geweihte Magie, spricht man von einer „Segnung“. Geweihte können höchstens ZA Segnungen wirken. Für je 18 Stunden, in denen nicht gezaubert wurde, erhalten sie die Möglichkeit eine Segnung zu wirken zurück. Ein Überschreiten der maximalen Segnungen ist nach innigem Gebet und Erlaubnis des Spielleiters unter besonderen Umständen möglich. Jeder, der sich der Indoktrination unterzieht, kann Geweihter werden. Bei nachträglichem Erwerb erhält der Spieler für 12 beliebige, bereits erworbene Blöcke (die er wegradiert!) die Eigenschaft Zauberei auf Stufe 3, die Fertigkeit "Heilige Magie" und einen kleinen Zauber nach Wahl. * *Moralkodizes bedeuten immer Tugendhaftigkeit. Hier ein beispielhafter Moralkodex eines ... '' ** ''Kriegergottes: Kämpfe ehrenhaft. Hilf den Schwachen. Kämpfe für deinen Glauben. ** Reisegottes: Hilf, wenn man dich braucht, Sei freundlich, Reise viel. Verweile nicht zu lange. ** Richtergottes: Lüge nicht. Suche die Wahrheit. Bewerte nicht nach Vorurteilen. Richte gerecht. . Blutmagier Auch Hexenmeister oder Schlachtenmagier genannt. Sie haben aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung meist eine andere Einstellung zum Wert von Leben und Lebewesen als normale Menschen. Theoretisch kann jeder zum Blutmagier werden, sofern er einen Lehrmeister findet. Aber diese sind selten. Sehr selten. Blutmagier opfern Blut und die darin enthaltenen Seelentropfen, um Zauberei zu betreiben. Wenn sie zaubern, zahlen sie direkt LeP für jeden Zauber (man spricht von "Schnitten"), den sie seit dem Zeitpunkt gewirkt haben, an dem sie zuletzt volle LeP hatten. Dabei kostet der vierte Schnitt kostet z.B. 4 LeP, der siebte 7 usw.. Sie können höchstens ZA Schnitte aktivieren und nur zaubern, solange sie keine vollen LeP haben. Die aktuelle Zahl der Schnitte wird auf 0 zurückgesetzt, sobald sie wieder volle Lebenspunkte erreichen. Blutmagier können Zauber verstärken, indem sie freiwillig zusätzliche LeP opfern. Sie können auch Fremdblut opfern, was den Opfernden dann die doppelte Menge LeP kostet, bis der Zauber aktiviert wird. Dies funktioniert neben freiwillig opfernden oder dem unmittelbaren töten eines Opfers auch im Kampf: Fügen Blutmagier einem Gegner durch wiederholte Treffer genug Schaden zu, um einen Schnitt zu erfüllen, können sie dessen Blut verwenden. Bei nachträglichem Erwerb erhält der Spieler für 12 beliebige, bereits erworbene Blöcke (die er wegradiert) die Eigenschaft Zauberei auf Stufe 3, die Fertigkeit "Blutmagie" und einen kleinen Zauber nach Wahl. . Liste der Zauber Die Zauber unterteilen sich in verschiedene Kategorien, aus denen man sie frei erlernen kann. Um einen großen Zauber einer Kategorie erwerben zu können, muss man jedoch wenigstens 2 kleine Zauber aus der selben Kategorie bereits beherrschen. Große Zauber sind in der Liste mit einem "G" hinter dem Namen gekennzeichnet. Die Grundschwierigkeit (GS) eines Zaubers gibt an, mit welcher Schwierigkeit der Zauber normalerweise gewirkt wird. Die Reichweite (RW) gibt an, wie nah der Zauberwirker zum Ziel stehen muss, um den Zauber darauf wirken zu können. Sie ist normalerweise in Metern (m) angegeben. Ein Erhöhen ist nach Ansage des Spielleiters gegen eine Erschwernis möglich."Null" Meter bedeutet, dass das Ziel normalerweise berührt werden muss. Die Effektstärke (ES) eines Zaubers gibt an, wie gut ein Zauber funktioniert. Sie wird dazu in 3 Kategorien angegeben: * Neue Fluxstufe (F) für Fluxbenutzer (also Magier, Begabte, Elfen etc.), * Qualität (QU) für Geweihte und Paktierer und * zu den Schnittkosten zusätzlich geopferte LeP (S) für Blutmagier. Zusätzlich zu nennen ist die "Zauberdauer (ZD)". Das aktivieren verschiedener Zauber dauert verschieden Lange. Dabei kann man in 2 Kategorien unterscheiden: Langsamere Zauber wirken innerhalb von Minuten (min.). Schnelle Zauber wirken innerhalb von Runden im Kampf (Rd.), was bedeutet, dass sie außerhalb von hektischen Situationen sofort wirken. Da die Dauer einer Runde deutlich variieren kann, können Zauberwirker und Spielleiter sich hier gegebenenfalls und als Ausnahmen auf Verkürzungen einigen. Außerdem verkürzt sich die Zauberdauer bei besserem gelingen automatisch. Wird der Zauberwirker aber bei seinem Wirken innerhalb der Zauberdauer unterbrochen, findet der Effekt nicht statt! Je nach Zauber variieren Grundschwierigkeit, Reichweite, Effektstärke und Zauberdauer. . Vitalmagie . Elementarzauber Die meisten Zauber müssen für jede der folgenden Kategorien einzeln gelernt werden: Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft, Strom, Eis, Humus (belebte Materie). Telekinese Beschwörung Einige der Zauber müssen für jede der folgenden Kategorien einzeln gelernt werden: Geister, Dämonen, Elementare. Hellsicht Einflussmagie EURoS X: Wie man eine Welt erschafft Text Einfügen . Ein paar Worte zu Settings Text Einfügen . Beispielsetting: EURoS X Zauberland Text Einfügen Anhang Charakterbogen mit Fragen an den Charakter Der EURoS Charakterbogen ist da! Wenn ihr euren Charakter erstellt, wird ihm außerdem das beantworten der Fragen auf der 2. Seite viel mehr ... Charakter geben :) Denkt euch eine schöne Hintergrundgeschichte für euren Helden aus! Er könnte euch eine ganze Weile begleiten ;) Hier klicken zum Herunterladen! . Tipps für den Spielleiter Text Einfügen . Beispiele für spielbare und nicht spielbare Wesen (Zauberland) siehe Zauberland Text Einfügen . Beispiele für Geister, Dämonen und Elementare Text Einfügen . Kategorie:Spielregeln